There for You
by btamamura
Summary: A Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes fic. When Hound is dealing with one of his dark moods, Watson decides to take matters into his own paws in ensuring it doesn't become worse. Platonic relationships, might be OOC at points.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _, any canon characters, or the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _works. They are the properties of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Seeing as Sherlock Holmes has a tendency to fall into dark moods every now and then, a thought occured as to what would happen if his canine counterpart had one as well, including how his Watson would deal with it. So, in the end, this was born.**_

 _ **Characters might be OOC at times, the relationships are strictly platonic and to avoid confusion,**_ _Holmes_ _ **will be referred to as**_ _Hound_ _ **as he is in my other works.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _SHJW_ _ **.)**_

SHJW

The sky was blue, the sun was bright and the streets were bustling with life. It felt like the complete opposite in the sitting room of 221B Baker Street. Dr. John H. Watson tried focusing on the newspaper he was reading, but his gaze kept sliding over to Sherlock Hound as he stood facing the fireplace. It wasn't in use at that moment, but he just continued to stare into the pit. _Hound did warn me he sometimes has these moods when he hasn't had a decent case in a while, and that just so happens to be the situation._ He let out a quiet sigh.

Hound's ears twitched at the sound. "It's never been so dull a time as these past three weeks. If Professor Moriarty doesn't have something impressive to make up for this, I just may never forgive him."

"Actually, speaking of Moriarty, he's last been seen in Cornwall; seems he and his men are taking a break."

The detective sighed loudly, resting his forehead against the mantle.

"Come on, Hound, it isn't as bad as all that! At least London is free from strife, isn't that a good thing?"

He lifted his head and regarded his friend. "Well, of course it is, my dear Watson. At the same time though, I _abhor_ the dullness of existence. My mind _rebels_ at stagnation." He moved away from the fireplace to his armchair. He sat down heavily and brought his legs up. "Watson, if something doesn't happen soon, I am afraid I will no longer be able to stand it."

 _Your mood says you've reached that point already, my friend._

"Tell me there are at least some interesting and challenging puzzles in the paper?"

"None, I'm afraid."

"Indeed? Well, that does it." He leaned down and picked up his violin. He grasped the bow firmly as he positioned the instrument, and then played a few coarse, angry notes. He then returned the items to where they originally were.

"Care for a drink, my good fellow?"

"No. For now, I ask you just...leave me be." He returned his gaze to the fireplace. There was little doubt that if the fire was going he'd be staring at the flames.

Watson nodded. He returned to reading his paper, making sure not to make too much noise.

SHJW

Hound's mood had not improved by the next day. If anything, his grouchy sulk-like behaviour had darkened to a quiet depression. He stood staring out the window with a wistful expression.

Watson's concern grew. He'd never seen one of Hound's moods reach such a level before. He had to do something to try to help lighten his mood somehow. But, how? It seemed the only thing that could bring him out of his quiet despair was a puzzling, challenging and thrilling case. _Or...maybe an account of a past one would do it? But, how to approach it? Oh, I know!_ Watson stepped over to the desk and chose one of his journals. "Say, Hound, I've been working on writing out more of our cases, would you like to hear one to see if it's worthwhile or if it needs any edits?"

Hound sighed. "Whatever you want, my dear Watson..."

It wasn't a _no_ so Watson accepted the response. He moved over to the seat by the window and sat down. "Well, let's see which one it is...oh! Well, I'll be! It's _The Four Signatures_ , our very first case together!" Though Hound hadn't turned to face him, he did see his friend's ears twitch. "Well then, shall I start? _I'd never suspected that on the day I was returning to England after a fierce and bloody war that I would meet the man I would soon call, with pride in my heart and voice, my best friend. But, I am getting ahead of myself, as I am wont to do._ "

Hound didn't move, but he was listening. His mind brought forth the memories of the ferry ride that was meant to be a peaceful crossing from Calais.

SHJW

" _...and so it was that we firmly gripped the other's paw and made a seal of our friendship beneath the shine of the morning sun._ What did you think, Hound? Should I make any changes?"

He didn't respond; not in words, nor by turning to face Watson.

Watson knew he hadn't been ignored though. He occasionally looked up from his reading to judge Hound's body language. He'd noted his dear friend hadn't appeared as tense as he had when he first saw him. His eyes had closed and the smoke emerging from the bowl of his pipe was a wisp instead of a thick cloud. "Hm, I don't know, I feel like I need to make a few changes here and there. Maybe you can help me with that when I'm done?"

No response.

"Well, my throat is parched. I'll see if Mrs. Hudson can prepare some tea for us. Would you like anything else to go with it?"

Still silent.

"Alright, I'll request for some tea. Be right back, my dear Hound." He rose to his feet, returned his journal to the desk and made his way out of the sitting room.

After Hound heard the click of the door closing, he turned to where Watson had been sitting. _I'm sure I had warned him about this..._

 _ **"Have you any lodgings in London?"**_

 _ **Watson shook his head. "None yet; I've been thinking of staying in a hotel until I can find some."**_

 _ **"Considering we'll be working together on cases in the future, why not share with me?"**_

 _ **"Would that really be alright?"**_

 _ **"Yes, quite alright. There is an extra room. I only ask you allow a couple of days before you move in so I can arrange everything with my housekeeper."**_

 _ **"Oh, certainly! Um, is there anything about you I should know?"**_

 _ **"You already know I smoke tobacco, would that bother you?"**_

 _ **"Not in the least."**_

 _ **"Along those lines, I tend to experiment with chemicals. The results can sometimes be overwhelming in the least."**_

 _ **"Overwhelming?"**_

 _ **"They may produce malodorous fumes."**_

 _ **"In the event of that happening, I can either step out for air, or I can produce a mask to filter it."**_

 _ **"What are your thoughts on the violin?"**_

 _ **"If it's played by a master musician, then I am content. But, if it's played to sound like little more than screeches..."**_

 _ **"I am quite skilled, so you need not fear that. I would like to inform you of one of my habits."**_

 _ **"Your habits?"**_

 _ **"I am prone to falling into a dark mood every once in a while. I am not necessarily in a sulk, please do not make that assumption upon bearing witness to one. I instead ask you leave me be and I shall be right as rain within time."**_

 _ **"Very well."**_

 _ **"Now then, anything I should know of you?"**_

 _Yes, I did tell him! So then...why is he doing this?_

SHJW

"He's in another dark mood?" Mrs. Marie Hudson questioned in quiet concern.

Watson nodded. "It's more of a depressive mood today. I've been trying to help keep him from falling further into it."

"I see. I shall bring tea up momentarily. Please return to the sitting room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Oh! Before I forget...I was thinking a way to help keep his mood stable, if not improve it, could be if he had his favourite meals. Would it be any trouble if you prepared his favourite meals until this mood passes? I'm content to dine on anything so you don't need to prepare more than one dish."

She nodded and smiled tenderly. "Certainly, Dr. Watson. I'm glad Mr. Hound has you for a friend."

He blushed lightly before clearing his throat. "A thousand thanks to you, my dear. I shall see you in a short while." He turned and headed back inside the house.

SHJW

Watson returned to the sitting room and saw Hound was still standing by the window. "Did you see anybody to make deductions of?"

No response.

"Well, if you found a challenge, that might help stimulate your mind at least. Shall I read another case to you?"

"Why are you doing this...?" Hound whispered.

Watson's ears twitched at the sound of his friend's voice. He smiled gently. "Because you're my friend. I want you to know that, no matter what, I am _always_ going to be there for you."

"I'd already told you that these pass in time, so you should leave me be."

"No, indeed."

"Pardon?"

"My dear Hound, have you not realised your mood has darkened considerably? Yesterday you were about as grizzly as a bear being woken early from hibernation, but today...I'd rather you return to being grizzly."

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson entered the room. Opting not to interrupt the conversation, she quietly set down the tea tray and shuffled out of the room.

"Has my mood _really_ grown darker?"

"You look positively _depressed_ , my friend." He shook his head. "Come join me for a spot of tea, won't you?"

Hound sighed and nodded, stepping over to the table.

SHJW

" _...once again, joy was restored to those who feared it lost for good, and it was all thanks to the greatest and wisest man I have ever known; my dearest friend, Mr. Sherlock Hound._ So, what did you think?"

"If I could make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my good fellow. What did you have in mind?"

"Some crucial details were absent. You may need to peruse your notes from that case. I'll assist with reminders."

Watson nodded as a knock on the door sounded.

Hound was surprised to smell one of his favourite dishes. One ear was cocked to the side in confusion.

Mrs. Hudson smiled as she set the tray down and started laying out the dishes. "It was Dr. Watson's idea, Mr. Hound."

He turned to the doctor and saw him lightly brushing his moustache with a finger. "Thank you."

SHJW

"Hound, might I suggest an evening stroll to assist in digesting that hearty meal?"

"A stroll? Well, considering there is nothing else going on, my dear Watson, we may as well."

"Jolly good!"

SHJW

They decided to sit on a bench in the park and watched as the sun set over the tops of the trees. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

Hound nodded before turning to Watson. "I offer you my deepest thanks, my Watson."

"Hound?"

"Everything you've done today has been for the sake of preventing my mood from darkening."

"Has it ever been like this before?"

"Once when I was but a boy. But, never any worse."

"I see. I have to make a confession, Hound."

"What is it, Watson?"

He sighed. "I am always concerned by your moods, even if I know they will pass in time. But, seeing you as you've been today was quite painful to see. I'm not saying you should never be sad, but I hope that you'll never find yourself with reason to fall into the despair of today. I don't know if what I was doing today was going to help you, but I had to at least try."

His frown was no longer for his own sake. Instead, it was for Watson. "I'm so sorry, my dear Watson."

"Please don't apologise, my dear Hound. It's not your fault. The dullness of existence just became too much. I just hope my efforts helped you even the slightest."

He nodded. "It's not being expressed right now, but they did." He looked up to the sky as it glowed hues of pink, orange and yellow. "Upon our return, I believe I shall play a melody for you."

SHJW

He lowered the instrument and sighed. He heard quiet snores and realised Watson had fallen asleep. "He's done much, I shall allow him some rest." He found a blanket, set down his violin and bow, picked up the blanket and draped it over his slumbering friend. He gently placed a paw on the doctor's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear Watson."

Watson's eyes fluttered open in time to see a tender smile marking his friend's muzzle; one that had been absent for days. He returned to slumber, content in the knowledge his best friend would soon be out of the mood, or at least, the worst of it.

SHJW

 **After notes:** _ **Hound's mood has slightly improved, but it won't be better overnight. I borrowed a line from the original Holmes about how his mind rebels at stagnation (it is followed by more and used as his reasoning as to why he turned to his seven percent solution). Again, my**_ _written Watson_ _ **comes across as a cheap imitation, but it seems a slight improvement to how I'd had him write his account of**_ _The Blue Carbuncle_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! As always, reviews aren't necessary, please no flames and constructive criticism is welcomed if you choose to say something.**_


End file.
